The Price of Valor
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: It is Halloween night and all the kids are going trick or treating but Daisy wish to prove herself to her dad and exorcise a house that makes them face their worst fears. Will they survive read and find out.


The Price of Valor

Setting 1 The Membrane house hold.

It was Halloween night and 6 people and two pets rang the door bell all dressed in their spooky best. Gretchen still pregnant with her second child answered the door.

-Everybody- Trick or Treat

-Gretchen- Oh don't you all look so cute. Zam you are dressed as a vampire.

-Zam- That feeds on noodles.

-Gretchen- Ok and twins you are dressed as Sleeping beauty and Tiana. Zelda you are dressed as a Vampira and Faith Queen of hearts.

-Faith- Of with their heads.

-Gretchen- Finally Malachi you are?

\- Malachi- Luffy and Daisy was supposed to be Nomi is she ready to go?

-Gretchen- Well Dib is still deciding if she can go, he is very mad about what happened on Vort.

-Zam- As he should be my dad told me all about Victoria and I don't think she is to be trusted.

-Gretchen- Zam you have to learn to give people the benefit of the dough.

-Zam- So you are saying you trust her after what she did to you and Dib?

-Gretchen- Well she did just save me, and I don't really know what to believe at this point.

\- Malachi- I think Dib should let Daisy come after all I believe in her and so should he.

-Zam- You are just saying that because you… (Malachi covered Zam's month.)

-Dib- (He and Daisy appeared in the door way. Daisy was dressed as Nomi) I have decided against my better judgement that Daisy can go, but you cannot stay out longer then 8. I hope you all have a good night and Daisy remember what I said.

-Daisy- Yes sir. (She walked off the porch with her friends and they went trick or treating. Through out the night they collected a lot of candy but at every house Daisy said nothing.)

-Zelda- So Zam what are you going to do with your candy. I mean I know you can't eat human food?

-Zam- I am going to give the candy to dad. He is going to torture his prisoners by making them taste human filth. He wants to see what it does to them.

-Zelda- Neat I was thinking of selling my candy to humans later for a nice profit.

-Athena- Me and Aurora are half human so we can eat this stuff. What about you Faith what are you going to do with it?

-Faith- I want to give it to some kids at the orphanage that Hoo-Lan told me about.

-Aurora- Aww that sounds so sweet Faith and… Huh Malachi Daisy are you two listening?

-Malachi- Daisy are you ok you haven't talked this whole time?

-Daisy- Dad is really mad at me. He says I could have killed Mom and my new sibling because I did not tell him about Victoria. He said he does not trust Victoria and he never will, and he is so disappointed in me. I have never seen him like this. You don't think I was foolish do you Malachi?

-Malachi- No I don't you followed your gut. And besides like your mom said Victoria saved her.

-Zam- Yah, but she could have just as easily let the prisoner kill Gretchen that is what the Dib stink means. Wait I am agreeing with the big head.

-Malachi- Zam you are not helping. Don't listen to him Daisy your father will always love you no matter what.

-Daisy- I know that, but I want to prove myself to him. He thinks that I am not taking my future seriously that I won't do what is necessary when it really counts. Well I will prove him wrong. (She ran off down the street.)

-Malachi- Wait for us Daisy slow down. (They chased after her only to find her standing outside of a house looking straight up at it.) Daisy why did you stop here? Where are we?

-Daisy- This house is haunted dad was commissioned to exorcise it, but he said he has to do it tomorrow because ghost are strongest on Halloween. So, I am going to do it for him proving that I do take my future seriously.

-Zam- No messing with ghost is no joke. Those ghost that helped Negan were terrible if your dad can't handle these ghosts then we should not bother.

-Ghost- Are you telling me that you Zam the great are scared of a little ghost.

-Zam- Well I ah….

-Ghost- You are going to listen to her dad. Wow now this is a big shock.

-Zam- No I don't want to listen to her, dad and I am not afraid I just think that…

-Ghost 1- Coward coward…

-Zam- No I am not a coward I will show you what I can do. (He ran in and the other ran in after him.) See nothing to be afraid of. I told you I was not a coward Daisy.

-Daisy- I never said you where.

-Ghost- You soon will be you all will be. Hahahahah! (The floor board fell below them and they were all separated and fell down different slides into separate rooms.) Hahaha welcome to the house of horrors and your greatest fear.

-Zam- I don't know what you are talking about. I am not afraid of anything.

-Ghost 1- Oh really look at the walls. (The walls began to close in around Zam.)

-Zam- NO NOT TIGHT SPACES AHH LET ME OUT!

-Zelda- Zam where are you, I will save you.

-Ghost 2- (Just then a ghost took on Zam's form.) Save me you can't save me you have been lying to me. You are related to scum. You should be dead just like her.

-Zelda- No stop it Zam. I am your friend. Please!

-Ghost 2- Hahah friend you want to use me to get to my family. I won't be your friend ever because you are a freak and I hate you!

-Zelda- No stop stop please AHHH!

-Faith- Zelda don't listen to it they are the ghost they are praying on your worst fear you have to fight it.

-ghost 3- (This ghost took on the form of Kireo) Well said my beloved.

-Faith- No you are supposed to be dead.

-Ghost 3- Well I am not but Hoo-Lan, Peter, and Hope are. (It pointed to their bloody corps on the floor.)

-Faith- No not my family they can't be dead. AHH!

-Ghost 3- Hahaha now you will be my prefect wife forever hahahah!

-Faith- AHHH!

-Athena- Faith, Aurora, Zelda Zam Malachi Daisy where are you?

-Ghost4- (Her friends appeared by her side. Aurora was the first to talk.) I have done it Athena I transformed. Of course, there was never any dough that I would win. Now you are nothing. You can't rule you are better off dead with those horns.

-Athena- No sis stop it you never hated my horns.

-Ghost4- I was lying and so was everybody else. (They all started to chant.) You are ugly you are evil you will destroy everybody you love you are better off dead!

-Athena- NO NO MAKE IT STOP!

-Aurora- Sis is that you hold on I will light a lamp. (She tried to use her powers.) Hang on what is happening I can't use my powers AHH I DON'T LIKE THE DARK!

-Ghost- Hahaha you are trapped in forever blackness my dear.

-Malachi- You have to fight it Aurora they are trying to convince us of our worst fear and…

-Ghost- We are young alien and yours very easy to perform. (The room caught fire and it burned Malachi's hand.)

-Malachi- AHH NO IT'S REAL FIRE AHH I CAN'T BREATHE!

-Daisy- Malachi no stop everybody this is not what I wanted. I can hear their screams they are not ready for this. Maybe I was not either. What do I do?

-Victoria- You die. (She tried to kill Daisy with a sword in her hand.)

-Daisy- Huh Victoria what are you doing here?

-Victoria- I am here to kill you. You were wrong Daisy I want to destroy everybody you love. Hahaha

-Daisy- No stop it stops it. This is a dream it is all wrong.

-Victoria- Hahah I don't regret anything except that I had not killed you sooner. (She swung the sword again, but Daisy dove under a table.) Your father should have never let you out of his sight girl. Now you will die.

-Daisy- No I can't be wrong all the time we spent together. (Flash back ran in Daisy head.) Victoria said in the flash back. I just want to go home. I miss my brothers we should have never signed that contract we were better off on Earth if I could take it back I would. I would!) That is the true Victoria not this thing. (She turned to the side and saw that a glowing ring and realized something.)

-Daisy- I interacted with Victoria for years she has changed. She is with Dash and his family and I know I was right about her. But you are not her. (She took out a lighter in her hand and lit the ring till it was nothing but dust.)

-Ghost- Ahh what have you done?

-Daisy- Destoryed the thing that binds you to earth.

-Ghost- AHHH!

-Karen- Wait a go I thought you were done for. (A little girl dressed as the character Boo from monster inc ran to Daisy.)

-Daisy- Who are you?

-Karen- My friends dared me to come in here and I have been trapped for hours hurry we have to get out of here.

-Daisy- Not without my friends. (She ran to the sounds of their screams.) Malachi you don't have to be afraid I know it is real fire, but you are the son of a sooth sawyer summon the water in the pips. I believe in you like you believe in me.

-Malachi- Ok Daisy I trust you. Aliqutit (instantly the water in the pips sprang to life and took out the fire.)

-Daisy- Nice job now use this on anything you see still lighting. (She threw him the lighter there was a necklace that was still glowing bright.)

-Malachi- I see it. (He lit the lighter.) Ahh you did not tell me it was a lighter. (The necklace went up in flames)

-Ghost- AHH!

-Malachi- Daisy I may be brave enough to get rid of the ghost flame but that does no mean I want one of my own and… (She hugged him.) Aw this is nice I mean are you ok?

-Daisy- Yah come on we have to find the others.

-Ghost3- You are a monster! You are nothing but a disgrace to our family!

-Athena- No please stop! Ahh!

-Daisy- Athenadon't listen to it we are your friends we trust you!

-Malachi- Yah it's a trap don't listen fight!

-Vixey- Master those smell like our true friends.

-Athena- You are right, and I also smell death and decay. Huh a corps. (They saw the remains of a dead body.)

-Daisy- Light it up Athena. (She threw the lighter at Athena who torched the body and the ghostly friends were gone.)

-Athena- Thanks you guys by the way who is she. (She pointed at Karen.)

-Daisy- I will explain later come one we have to find the others.

-Kireo- Come now Faith it you are destined to be mine forever. Hahaha!

-Faith- I can't I won't!

-Daisy- That's it Faith fight it. Kireo is dead my dad helped kill him.

-Faith- Daisy is right and I am a paranormal investigator not a coward. (Her powers turned on and the room went up in flames along with the item that bond the ghost to earth.) Well that takes care of that. Hey guys who do we have left?

-Aurora- Ahh Tania help someone anyone.

-Athena- That's my sister come on down here.

-Aurora- I don't like the dark help!

-Faith- Aurora what ever you are facing you can handle it. You have to.

-Athena- Yah come on sis I know you can do anything. You are my sister and your powers will never leave you. You are the light in the dark don't let it consume you.

-Aurora- You are right I refuse to give up. (She felt around in the dark found Tania and room was filled with light so powerful that the item caught fire.) Yes, I prefer this to the darkness any day.

-Daisy- Glad to have you back now we have to save Zam and Zelda.

-Aurora- I can smell Zelda down this way. (They ran after her.) Zelda what ever you are facing we are coming.

-Zelda- No they can't know the truth. Help you guys how do I stop it?

-Faith- Fire you need fire.

-Zelda- Got it. (She lit a torch by rubbing two sticks together.)

-ghost 2- Hahaha even if you do defeat me, they will still find out who and what you are.

-Zelda- Maybe, but not today. (She saw the item it was a hanker chief and lit it up.)

-Daisy- Zelda there you are what was your greatest fear?

-Zelda- Ah spiders they were everywhere. Thanks, you guys you told me what to do and I faced them. Come on we have to find Zam.

-Zam- Ahh! Stop Zam commands you walls stop closing. (He was using his body weight to stop the walls from closing in, but they would not.

-Zelda- Zam you have to fight it. I know you are beaver then this.

-Daisy- Yah remember Zam you said you were not a coward you said you were…

-Zam- I AM ZAM! (He closed his eyes and let out a big burst of fire from his moth the whole room burned to ash. (He ran and hugged the first person he ran into who was Zelda.) Oh, thank you Zelda you saved me.

-Zelda- You are welcome. Aw this feels so nice.

-Daisy- It is not over yet you guys. (She spread salt around them in a circle. Then she took out a cross and began to speak in Latin. A daemon appeared out of the shadows in habiting the body of a little girl in a costume.) Be gone daemon I tell you be gone. (She sprayed holy water on it and it back into a daemon trap that she had drawn earlier. She and Faith continued to speak in more Latin and the child let out the daemon and it went straight down into hell and out of the little girls body. She walked over to the girl and took off the mask the girl was Karen who had a big blood gouge.) Huh Karen but that means…

-Karen- Yes, I am a ghost thank you so much. You freed me now I can move on. (She floated away, and they saw Dib, Thistle, and Chrysanthemum.)

-Thistle- There you are.

-Dib- Daisy this house was too dangerous for me to exorcise tonight. What were you thinking?

-Malachi- No don't be mad at her Mr. Membrane her words save us. She exorcised this house when you could not.

-Dib- Is that true?

-Daisy- Yes dad I saw my greatest fear that I was wrong about Victoria. But I knew it was not her. I know that she is someone who has changed even if you don't believe in me and… (Dib hugged his daughter.)

-Dib- Oh Daisy I do believe you. I will always love and believe in you. I am impressed that you cleansed this house and even though I still don't trust Victoria I will always be there for you.

-Daisy- Thanks dad. (She returned the hug. Then Dib's phone began to ring.)

-Gaz- (She was on the phone.) Dib you idiot get down to the hospital Gretchen had her second kid and she squeezed my hand this time.

-Dib- Oh shoot come on you guys.

-Daisy- Yah before auntie Gaz dose something she will regret.

Setting 2 the Hospital.

They all arrived at the hospital and they saw Gretchen.

-Dib- Oh Gretchen I am so sorry I thought Daisy was in trouble when it became 830 and…

-Gretchen- It is ok Dib I am just glad to see you both and I want you to meet your son.

-Dib- Huh oh Gretchen he is adorable. (Gretchen was holding a knew purple haired big-headed boy.)

-Gaz- There is no dough that he is your son Dib he had your head. Which is why she squeezing my hand so tight.

-Daisy- Welcome to the world Memregard Henry Membrane.

-Gretchen- Daisy that is a perfect name.

-Professor Membrane- It sure is how did you come up with it.

-Daisy- I have been looking threw the baby book for a while I really wanted a baby brother.

-Zam- Hahah I think his head might be bigger than your's Dib stink.

-Mem- Huh alien attack. My heads not big. (He hit Zam with his rattle.)

-Zam- Ow why I ought you. You shall pay filthy human. (Faith got in-between them.)

-Faith- No Zam don't.

-Mem- Huh pretty alien you are nice unlike that space boy.

-Gretchen- Oh no here we go again.

-Gaz- I guess it is true what they say. Like big headed father like big headed son.

-Dib and Mem- Hey our heads aren't big! Hahah (They all laughed, and Dib hugged his knew son and his daughter wife and dragons joined in. The new addition to the family was the best Halloween gift Dib ever could have hoped for.)

-Daisy- Welcome to the family Mem I am always going to be there for you.

-Mem- Sissy. (They hugged.)

-Dib- And now that you are both in this world, I want you two to have Thistle and Chrysanthemum.

-Daisy- Sweet thanks dad. (She said hugging Chrysanthemum.)

-Gretchen- Umm I think Mem will have to wait a bit and… (But Mem was already hugging Thistle.)

The End!


End file.
